


Natasha Romanova, Black Widow, Avengers, Doll repaint

by macgyvershe



Category: Black Widow/Avengers
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Customized Toys, Dolls, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Disney doll and I've repainted her face and given her some great black leathers. So now she is Black Widow, Natasha Romanova the best part of the Avengers in IMHO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Romanova, Black Widow, Avengers, Doll repaint

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha Romanoff, re-paint


End file.
